The online world is transforming the experiences and relationships of youth in both positive and negative ways. Identifying youth who may be more vulnerable to Internet victimization as well as protective factors that may reduce this risk is an important public health concern. Using an innovative online data collection strategy, we propose to scientifically examine the potential risk and protective factors that Internet use poses to adolescent health. 2700 young people 13-18 years of age will be surveyed. Findings have applied implications for adolescent health research by identifying positive experiences both online and offline that have protective influences on stressful contextual factors for youth, as well as behaviors that should be targeted for prevention. Our multidisciplinary team of professionals brings together expertise in adolescent Internet health and disease prevention. Findings will directly inform future Internet-based prevention programs aimed at promoting healthy youth development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project has the possibility to directly inform the development of prevention programs aimed at promoting protective behaviors online that may benefit healthy youth development online and offline as well as reducing potential health risks youth face from online victimization.